Saving Helen
by KandiLips
Summary: What would happen if Helen was sucked into Manny's new comuter game...and Me, Manny, Ben, Julie, Kevin, and Gwen had to go in and rescue her? Mostly Gwevin; some Benlie and HelenXManny.-I didnt know what their couple name should be- Rated T for language.


Me: Hey everybody!! This story is going to have a little twist... I'M gonna be in the story as well. (Laughs menacingly)

Ben: Oh, crap.

Me: That's right Ben, you SHOULD be scared.

Ben: Pshhht. (Sweats nervously) I'M not scared.....

Me: Really, Ben?? Really??

Ben: OK OK!! YOU SCARE ME!! LAST STORY YOU TIED ME UP AND THREW ME IN THE CLOSET!! THAT WAS NOT COOL!! AND AND....

Me: Ok, OK!! Just..... chill out. I promise not to do that to you ever again. (Crosses fingers behind her back)

Ben: Ok, good. I'm gonna go get a smoothie before you start the story. (Goes off to waste his money on smoothies)

Me: (Mutters under breath) That idiot can believe anything.

Kevin: Hahahaha. I know, right?

Me: Lol. ANYWAYS.... If you hear the name "Nadia" being used in the story, just know that that's my name, and it's just the characters talking to me. Ok? So, lets begin!!

- - - - - - - - -

AUTHOR'S POV:

I walked down the steep steps that headed towards Manny's basement. I was taking my time because.... being the klutz that i was, I didn't want a broken neck. What really didn't help the situation was that he had no railings on the stair case. It was like suicide.

After painstakingly making my way down the four flights of stairs, I saw Helen and Manny huddled around his ginormous, ancient computer.

"Well that's a fossil." I suddenly teased, causing their heads to whip around towards me.

"Nadia!! You came!" Helen ran up and hugged me, almost squeezing me to death.

"Hahaha it's great to see you too, Helen. Now, can you let me down?"

Helen had lifted me up off my feet, and I was dangerously close to whacking my head on the ceiling light.

"Oh!! Sorry." She gently placed me down on my feet. "I'm just happy you came." She smiled at me.

"I'm not." Manny laughed.

"You wanna take this outside, Manny?? I mean, your ceiling is way too low, you might hurt yourself." I grined.

"Shut up." Manny knew he had lost this battle. He WAS six foot two.

I changed the subject.

"So whatcha guys up to?"

"Oh, im just watching Manny play his new computer game. You know boys." She rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, unfortunately... I do." I leaned in closer to watch Manny's game. "Hey, is that an army of ninja monkeys that you're fighting?"

"Yeah. And i've only got 20,000,502 more to kill." He stared intensely at the screen and clicked his computer mouse fiercely.

"Ok, that's....great, Manny. uhmm does anyone want hot pockets? I just picked some up at Walmart." I shook the container up and down.

"OOH!! ME!" Manny and Helen both jumped up at the same time.

"Hahaha. Well too bad. They're all mine." I laughed evily.

"Then.... why did you bring them?" Manny paused his game and turned to face me.

"To rub them in your face. Why else?" I laughed.

"ERGHHH. Not cool." Manny jumped up out of his seat, trying to grab the hot pockets from me. In the process, he knocked over his keyboard and mouse, and a bright red screen popped up that looked like a minuature null void projector.

"Oh wow." I whistled. "Smooth."

"Oh, funny. You...." Manny began, but then turned around quickly as Helen screamed and was sucked into the computer.

"HELEN!!" We both yelled, and we darted over to the computer to find that the swirly screen was still up.

"It transported her..... into the game!!" I gasped. "Well this is just wierd."

"We gotta go in and save her." He grabbed his backpack and jumped in after her.

"MANNY!!!!!" I shrieked in disbelief. "Damn, why do I keep using the psycho characters in my stories?" I thought aloud to myself. "I guess this means no hot pockets......Or DOES it??"

I laughed idiotically as I popped them into Manny's oven and waited about 10 minutes. Then I grabbed them, shoved them down my front jean pockets, and threw myself into the computer after Helen and Manny.

- - - - - - - - -

Me: Hahahaha!! (Wipes tears from eyes) I PROMISE to you that this story will get very interesting.

Kevin: Heheheheh.... I believe you.

Ben: Yeah.... I make ALL the stories interesting.

Gwen: Ben, stop being so arrogant.

Me: Ben..... SHUT.....UP.

Ben: (Laughs nervously) I'm gonna.... go....(Runs away)

Gwen: (Muttering under her breath) Wise choice. She had a knife behind her back.

Kevin: Wow. You.... uhm, really hate that kid.

Me: (Puts knife back in the kitchen drawer) Yeah. He gets on my nerves.

Julie: (Whispers to Kevin) She's insane...

Me: WHAT!! _What_ did you say?? (Reaches back into drawer)

Julie: (Laughs nervously) Heheheheheh..... BEN!! Wait up!! (Runs away)

Kevin: Hey, can i see that knife?

Me: As long as you promise not to kill me....yes.

Kevin: I promise. (Grabs knife and looks it over)

Kevin: Hey!! This knife is fake!!! (Throws plastic knife over his shoulder)

Me: I know. But THEY didn't know that, now did they??

Gwen: She really is psycho.

Me: Hahahaha. Maybe. (Tries to act innocent)

Kevin: Yeah, and it ISN'T working.

Me: Whatever. Anyways.... that's all for right now. I WILL update soon. Soooo don't get all anxious. Ohh!! Wait! Really quickly, I will give out a couple of spoilers.

Kevin: Oooooh. I love spoilers! (Sits down and listens intently)

Gwen: (Rolls eyes) Kevin, you are SOOO wierd sometimes.

Kevin: But YOU love it.

Gwen: (Blushes) No!! Yes!! Wait... Sometimes!! I mean.... NO!! DEFINATELY not.

Me: Awkward. Ok.... well here are the spoilers. In the upcoming chapters, you can expect LOTS of Gweviny goodness, Ben getting REALLY crazy on smoothies and doing stupid things (like usual), and expect ninja monkeys. Lots and LOTS of them.

Gwen: OK?

Me: Yup. I just can't write this story without them.

Gwen: Kevin, what is that you're eating there??

Kevin: Oh, NOTHING. (Hides bag)

Gwen: BBQ chips?!?! (Tries to grab them) C'mon, Kevin!! Those are my favorite.

Kevin: Yeah, and they're MINE!!

Gwen: No shit. Please!! Can I PLEASE have... just.... one......

Kevin: Let me think...... NO!!

Gwen: Will you.... give me one for this?? (Kisses Kevin passionately)

Me: EW.

Kevin: (Dazed) Nope.... STILL won't budge.

Gwen: How about..... for this? (Makes out with Kevin)

Me: Eeeeew!! Gwen, you're such a slut!!

Kevin: Ohhh....ok. (Smiles and faints)

Gwen: (Grins and takes the whole bag)

Me: (Jaw drops open) Oh. WOW. This girl knows how to get what she wants!!

Gwen: Yes, yes I do.

Me: Huh. And I THOUGHT you were the good girl. Ok, well that's enough drama for now. Time to go to a friend's party. (Puts on a party hat)

Vilgax: HEY!! HOW COME I WASN'T INVITED??

Me: Hehehehe. I have no clue. I mean, who WOULDN'T invite a....a big, tentacle-faced, human-killing, frightening monster to their sweet 16?? You're just a BIG ball of fun, now aren't ya??

Vilgax: Hey!! I sense your sarcasm!! AT LEAST I make good cookies.

Me: Hmmmmm......(Ponders over it) Ok, you got me there, Vil-pickle.

Vilgax: THEN TAKE ME TO THE PARTY!!

Me: Hehehehe. (Laughs nervously) Oh!! Look at the time!! time to go. So, yeah. Please review!! I don't care if it's criticism or praise, just PLEASE review and tell me how i'm doing. I'm new at this. And YES, I know my Author's notes are outrageously long, but I can't help it, I'm sorry. These guys keep barging in and distracting me. (Glares at everyone) I gues I will JUST have to torture them more in my fanfics. (Everyone gulps) Okkkkkk, so yeah... cya!!


End file.
